The Fight Inside
by Zyy
Summary: Master Shifu has lost a family member, and pulls his students into his sorrow. Once carrying his emotions far from desperate, he decides to take them with him to that person's funeral. But, if that person didn't die from old age, then... Uh oh. T 4 lang.


The Fight Inside

Chap. 1

The Fight Inside

By: Zyy (Zi)

* * *

"_Po..." A beautiful, feminine voice came. _

_I blinked, and quickly turned around, to find Tigress standing behind me. "Yeah? What is it?" I started to look behind her, to check if the others were around... but, they weren't. I could have sworn they were there just a couple minutes ago!_

_Tigress began to look me over, as she slowly made her way over to me. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Tigress got closer... and closer... until she was only inches away from my own body. Confused, I slowly backed away, until I hit the solid table that had a large pot, filled with soup on it. I was about to make it for everyone, but... Tigress kept walking towards me, ever so slowly..._

"_Tigress... what is it? What happened to everyone?" I was now pinned against the table I was cooking our dinner on. _

_The tigress slowly brought her hand up, so that it was resting on my shoulder. "I... I have to tell you a secret." She smiled, as her perfectly straight, white teeth shined at me. I had to squint. Well, maybe they weren't that shiny, but yeah, they were white as snow! She looked up at the me in some kind of needy matter; like she wanted something._

_I slowly got in close to her, so that I could hear what she was going to say. Tigress then softly brought her other hand to my stomach. Placing her warm paw on it, she gently rubbed up to my chest, and brought her sight back to me. Right back into my eyes. Those... perfect eyes of hers... she was nearly hugging me, now. Giving a seductive chuckle, she breathed on my neck, as she eyed my shoulder. I breathed in quickly, within her slow breaths. In a quick second, she lifted her head, and placed her lips against mine. They were flawless, how they fit perfectly against mine. We were kissing. Kissing! I was so shocked... was this the secret?_

_I closed my eyes in wonder. I... I really didn't want this beautiful, filling sensation to stop. Tigress pressed her body against mine forcefully, as she wrapped her hands around my sides. Her tongue begged for a way into my mouth, as I slowly opened, letting her search the insides of my mouth with her own. Saliva drizzled our lips, as we began to open up and embrace each other. It would seem, now, that we were making out... but how would I know; I've never kiss with anyone before, nonetheless,have made out with them. Tigress' warm breath sent a shiver all over my body, as I comfortability pulled her closer. The incredible feeling of this took over me, as we soon took it to the next level, and-_

**DOONG!! **

The morning bell sounded. Po awoke with a gasp, as he looked around, and sighed. He quickly rushed out to his door, and slid it open. In unison, the six masters greeted their own master.

"Good morning master." Po stood with his hands behind his back, as he blinked the blurriness from his eyes away. He stared right at the wall in front of him, giving full honor to those who pass him by, or can just look at him, along with the others.

Seconds passed.

Monkey was the first to slowly let down his head, as it was held high. He looked around with his eyes, finding no one to greet him. Just the other five masters, standing in their normal position, like every morning. "Master Shifu?" He asked in a weak voice.

No answer came.

Tigress and Viper broke their stance, as they began to look around, as well.

Po then stepped out of his doorway, and looked at the others. A slight grin took his emotionless face. "You you guys be real quiet, I think we can go back to sleep." He whispered in a light tone.

Tigress looked at him in pity. "It is a privilege to stay here in the Jade Palace, you know that, do you not?" She walked past him, head held high, fists clenched, as usual. She began to look for her master, in the Hall of Warriors; to the left of the sleeping hall.

Po looked at Crane, who was also looking around. "Po, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Or at least, nothing with Master Shifu..." Po looked at his paws, which were playing with each other.

Mantis, who was already on Monkeys shoulder, looked at Crane. "Yeah I bet you can trust Po. I mean, he's just a clumsy panda." He chuckled at his own joke, as he, Monkey, Viper, and Crane made their way out of the hall, leaving Po on his own.

"Wait for me!" He ran after them, with a jump in his step.

…

The five entered their master's room, as they saw Tigress kneeling in front of her master's bed. She was softly speaking to him privately, as he spoke back. His eyes were long and droopy, as his mood didn't look so good, either. His stained face showed his emotions of depression, as his red eyes only proved more. Something had happened.

Tigress realized her mates were in the room, as she quickly turned around. She eyed the other five. "Master Shifu is-"

"Tigress, let me tell them." He got up from his bed, as he walked right next to her. He then looked up at her in a thankful manner. "It would be easier, for me." He slowed his breathing, as he turned his head back to his other students. "Students, I..." He breathed out, and lowered his shoulders. "I have grave news. Although you may not want to hear about my own tragedy, but I think it would be best for you." The master hesitated. "One... one of my family members have passed away."

Viper gasped, as she nearly rushed to comfort him. But, she stopped in her tracks, before anyone could notice. "Master, I'm so sorry-"

"It is nothing you should be sorry about." He looked away. "Because... it is not you, who has done the killing."

"They got... killed? They didn't pass away from old age or anything?" Po perched in.

"As far as I know, she died from old age. She was about as old as I." He sighed, as he looked back up at them.

"Doesn't that ever make him think..." Mantis whispered into Monkey's ear upon his own secrecy.

"Yes, it does, Mantis." He looked at him. "It should make us all... wonder." His eyes began to fill with water, as he quickly flicked his finger to his eye, and caught the tear, before it dripped.

"Master, I'm terribly sorry." Crane sincerely spoke.

Master Shifu looked at the six. "We will go, and see her."

The five quickly burst out in objection. "What? You mean like, now?" Po asked.

Monkey looked at Shifu in confusion and concern. "I don't think we have that kind of money-"

"How can we plan this kind of thing-"

"Do you really want to do this, Master?" Tigress added in.

Shifu hesitated, and closed his eyes. "Yes, we... we will go there. The funeral begins in only three days, and it takes two days to get there. Start packing. We're... we're leaving tonight."

Po breathed slowly, common to his mates around him. They were all looking at their master in concern. They so very much intended to help him out in his time of need, but he wouldn't let them. He wanted to face this himself, and that would be to mourn in his own room, in his own time, all by himself.

"Master..." Viper looked at him. "Where will the funeral be held?"

Shifu looked back up at her, as he stuttered his breath. "Copeland, Alaska. We will be dropped off at California, and we will have to find some way to get up there. I know this is a tight and complicated decision," He looked up at his friends. "...but I can make it work.

I _will _make it work..."

* * *

_Seems Shifu's a little moody rite now... Tell me what you think of this story. Oh. And don't worry if I steal junk from Skyyler. He's my close friend. Taught me everything! Hehe. Review please, like all you authors sayy. :]_

_-Zi;_


End file.
